


Tango

by Kuro_Masque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Best to read while listening to Assassin's Tango, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Tango, it's so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Masque/pseuds/Kuro_Masque
Summary: They had danced to this song before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The most important rule of tango: Never let go of your partner.

They had danced to this song before. The demon with the crimson eyes was sure of it. Even now, with the violin playing ever so seductively, in harmony with the somber piano, his heart tugged at the familiarity, and he found his body swaying ever so slightly to the rhythm. His eyes closed at the memory of who he had danced with, and he could not help but wish to relive it again, until time meant nothing. Yes, he knew this song.

They had danced to this song before. The demon with the bicolored eyes was sure of it. True, he had never been much of a dancer, in both his past life and life now, but _him…_ Oh, his old partner was. They would move so close together, they could’ve been mistaken as one. Even now, his cheeks flushed at the memory, mind filled with nights such as the one now, with songs ever so similar to the ones that were playing. Those nights, their bodies moved to a dance more passionate than the one before, to songs that spoke of a forbidden love, written just for he and his companion. Yes, he knew this song.

They always managed to find each other, through centuries and cities, whether it be as lovers or enemies. But for now, as bicolored eyes met crimson ones, as the world faded away and nothing was left but the two of them but the music in the air, they were equals. They gravitated towards each other, not even noticing that their bodies were already in tune with the rhythm of the music and with the other’s body.

“Sebastian.”

“Master.”

There was no need for the honorifics. Sebastian wanted to get a rise out of him, but Ciel remained smirking, unaffected.

“Come here often, demon?”

“Only to get away from a troublesome master.”

“Still as cheeky as ever, aren’t you?”

“But of course, my young lord.”

Ciel arched an eyebrow. “Are you still as good as dancing as you were all those years ago? Or has age muddled your performance?”

Sebastian smirked, extending his hand to Ciel. “Why don’t you find out? I’d love to see if you have improved.”

The smaller demon took hold of the other’s hand, who brought him close. He closed his eyes.

Their feet danced a rhythm known by them only. Every beat of the drum matched Ciel’s swaying hips, every twist and turn fitting perfectly without fail. Their bodies melded close together, knowing that both belonged to each other, missing puzzle pieces revealed.

But their minds were ever so stubborn. This twisted romance was a game, and both wanted, no, _needed_ to win.

Unknown to them, both had already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I don't post much. My muse decided to take a long vacation. However, the song "Assassin's Tango" gave me just what I need to make this little drabble. Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
